Ones loss, Another's gain
by catchastar
Summary: “ Well if you don’t do it, then you and I are both stuck out here in our soaking wet clothes” Sharpay huffed and headed toward the tree “Fine, but if I die I’m so going to kill you”. A Chadpay OneShot


**_Ones loss is another's gain._**

Sharpay Evans hated the rain. Why you may ask. Simply because it always brought an unfortunate event. This time it was being locked out of her house.

After looking in her purse 3 times for her house keys, she finally threw her brand new purse out into the rain.

With every light in the house out and her parent's car not in the driveway, she knew there was nothing else to do but stand under the small veiling of the porch and wait for help.

And help was to come in the most unexpected source

Searching out into the rain Sharpay was barely just able to see a moving figure making it's way up the sidewalk.

Her heart rate accelerated at the idea of it being a stalker or robber.

Get a grip she silently reprimanded herself 

She mentally shook herself as she squinted to try and make out if the person was anyone she knew.

As the figure got closer, it was obvious the figure was a male and attended her school with the familiar red jersey standing out, it was worn over the top of a grey hoodie.

Reaching out with her manicured hand she tried to wave down the passerby.

Someone upstairs obviously did feel sorry for her, as this action did grab the person's attention.

Soon the mysterious figure was right beside her, standing just a little to close for comfort.

"Couldn't you just stay out in the rain, it's not like your not wet already"

The person lifted up and pushed back the hood to reveal a large mass of black locks.

"Now princess is that anyway to talk to your knight in shining armor"?

Sharpay's eyes widened and she suppressed the urge to groan out loud.

"Danforth"?

"Yes your highness" he replied somewhat amused as he took in the disheveled appearance of Sharpay.

"What on earth are you doing out here at this time of night"?

He shrugged and smirked, "I could ask you the same"

She let out an exasperated sigh, "Not that it's any of your business but Ryan forgot to pick me up at the movies and I had to walk home"

"You do know there's a bus that runs from there to just the end of your street"

Sharpay rolled her eyes "I don't do public transport"

He folded his arms " I see"

His eyes landed on the forgotten purse and instead of making a rude remark he rubbed his hands together and took in the situation.

"So I'm guessing you're locked out"

Sharpay shot him a duh look and then turned to her front door, staring at it helplessly.

Chad let out a laugh

"Relax its no biggie"

Sharpay turned to face him

"I've been in this predicament many times"

Sharpay gave a curt nod, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that it had been him to stop by after all.

"Ok so no front windows are opened, I suggest we go round the back"

Sharpay grimaced "That's out, the gate is locked you may as well leave now Danforth if that's all you could come up with"

Chad rolled his eyes.

Why he had decided to stop and help such an infuriating and annoying girl as Sharpay was beyond him.

Then he took in her appearance again_. Oh yeah. Damn why did she have to be so hot?_

Ignoring her last comment he made his way toward the side gate, and just as she said it was locked.

"I told you," she muttered

Chad jumped and took a hold of the gate, and used his feet to slide up the gate.

"Are you crazy Danforth, you could seriously injure yourself"

Chad answered her by jumping over the other side and opening the gate.

He grinned at the look of surprise on her face.

"I didn't think you would care that much precious"

Sharpay screeched and walked past him.

"Now what"?

Sharpay who was now soaking wet stood to the side as she watched Chad inspect her house.

"Aha" he exclaimed happily " Your bathroom window is open"

"So"?

"So" he explained as if he were talking to a child " All you have to do is climb that tree, land on the railing of the balcony, reach and pull yourself up onto the second landing and climb through the window and your inside"

Sharpay nodded, well she'd give him this, that made sense, but wait a minute did he just say.

"Me, you want me to do all that?"

Chad nodded his head

And Sharpay shook hers vigorously

"You do it" she exclaimed

Chad shrugged

"I'm afraid I can't Princess, I'm afraid of heights"

If not for the situation she was in Sharpay may of found that amusing, possibly even cute.

" Well I'm not doing it" she responded stubbornly.

Chad sighed, " Well if you don't do it, then you and I are both stuck out here in our soaking wet clothes"

Sharpay huffed and headed toward the tree "Fine, but if I die I'm so going to kill you"

Chad bit back a laugh as he watched her effortlessly climb the tree and up onto the railing.

Chad bit his lip in concern as he watched her climb up onto the railing, taking note of her high heels.

Without thinking he called out "Sharpay be careful"

Sharpay now stood on the railing, her arms held out straight on each side to keep balanced. Ever so slowly she lifted up her right arm to reach for the second landing, once she had grip she lifted up her other arm to grab hold, both her legs slipped in the process and her feet were now left dangling. She let out a scream.

"Your ok" Chad tried his best to reassure, considering he was quite nervous himself.

"Just use your arms to pull yourself up"

"I can't, " she cried.

"You have to" he urged "Cause if you don't and something happens your brother is going to suffocate me with his hats"

Sharpay giggled and with all her might started to pull herself up.

Once up she went to turn around but stopped when Chad called out

"Don't turn around" he warned, realizing how high up she was "Just get inside".

He watched her body disappear through the window a moment later her head popped out.

"Wait there, I'll open the back door"

Chad walked over to the back door grateful to be out of the rain, 5 minutes had passed and he started to tap his hand against his jean pocket _where on earth is she I mean I know her house is big but it can't take that long to get downstairs._

It wasn't till he started to consider leaving that the door opened, there he was met with a now dry Sharpay.

If it hadn't been for the pants and shirt she had in her arms he would have given her a piece of his mind.

"Here" she said awkwardly handing him the clothes.

She stood to the side, allowing him to enter.

"You can change in the downstairs bathroom, it's the second on the left"

When he had changed he walked back into the kitchen to find Sharpay preparing two hot cups of coca

He raised his brows and opened his mouth

"Don't say a word," she warned as she placed the mug infront of him

"Just drink," she commanded.

She stared at him thoughtfully _why did he stop to help me?_ She wondered _it's not like we're friends much less willing acquaintances. His never been this nice, much less civil to me before, I guess there's only one thing to do._

"What"? Asked Chad starting to feel awkward at her staring

Sharpay sighed "Thank you," she whispered.

Chad smiled "Say what"

He sure wasn't making this easy for her.

Sharpay forced a smile "Thank you for tonight"

Chad grinned, " Well it wasn't a problem, but it comes at a cost" He replied cheekily.

I don't know why I even quickly considered he'd done this out of kindness, I should of known he'd want something.

Pushing the sinking feeling of disappointment aside she looked at him expectantly.

"Well what is it"? She asked, her irritation clearly showing.

Chad walked round the counter, leaving his hot coca forgotten.

Now standing in front of her he placed his arms around her waist and quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

A few short moments passed and Sharpay pulled back for air.

"This is crazy," she whispered before leaning back into his embrace and kissing him.

Chad smiled as he felt her lips against his; he gently rubbed the lost key in his pocket.

One's loss was another's gain.

**Fin**


End file.
